Just A Sting
by Traw
Summary: It was just a bee sting...nothing to worry about...right? This story was co-written with Jan.


Finally, a whole weekend off. Danny Williams revelled in the thought as he cruised down the slightly curving highway that paralleled the ocean. The top of the Mustang convertible was down, the white sides of the freshly waxed vehicle reflecting not only the driver's pride of ownership, but the lush green of the vegetation as the vehicle sped by. It was so much more comfortable wearing a t-shirt and shorts than the suit he had to wear to work every day. He loved the feel of the warm sun on his already tan arms and the wind as it blew through the indestructibly tight curls that covered his head.

For once he had no plans…and no date. He'd been so busy the past couple of weeks that there had been no chance to talk to anyone not involved with the case. His gaze traveled to the surf as the blue waves curled and rushed toward the shore. He glanced up at the clear blue of the sky. It always amazed him how the color of the water reflected the color of the sky…blue over blue…gray over gray. Pulling his wandering thoughts back to the previous week he had to smile. It was deeply satisfying when hard work, diligence and team effort paid off. Another drug smuggler was off the streets and wouldn't be able to hurt society again for a long time. He sighed. Yeah, it felt good.

Reaching down he slowly adjusted the knob on the radio until he found a station he liked and began to sing along. What a great day. All at once he caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye. His hand jerked up instinctively just in time to prevent a bee from hitting him in the face, but the palm of his hand took the brunt of the blow of the little bugger.

"Ouch!" He couldn't believe how much that hurt! The pain was so surprising, and intense, that he pulled the Mustang off the side of the road and parked. He looked down at his hand. There was a red welt with a small stinger sticking out of it on the palm just below his right thumb. He tried to get the stinger out with his fingers, but it was imbedded deep in the skin in his right hand and he had to use his left hand, so it was awkward. He got out of the car and retrieved a small First Aid kit from the trunk. Rummaging around in the small, red and blue plastic box, he found a pair of tweezers. Steadying his right hand on his knee, he maneuvered the tweezers until he was finally, after three ouch-producing attempts, able to remove the stinger. He held the tweezers up in front of him and the blue eyes narrowed as they glared at the tiny, offending appendage. "Stupid thing." He muttered as he shook the stinger onto the ground and tossed the body of the now-deceased bee on the passenger seat out the door. He looked down at the red welt on his palm and shook his head. "Damn that hurt," he muttered and shook his head as he pulled the car onto the road, "I guess that bees aren't meant to slam into you at sixty mph."

Holding the steering wheel now a bit more with his left hand then his right, he turned the radio back up. No insect was going to ruin his day off. Suddenly he turned the music up louder and listened more carefully to the words of the song. "…she is so sweet the honeybees all swarm around her mouth…" He turned the radio off in disgust. "That is not the song I want to hear right now."

A few minutes later he arrived at Sacred Falls Trail. He came to a stop at the far end of the cracked asphalt that served as the trailhead parking area and glanced around somewhat surprised that so few people were taking advantage of the gorgeous day. Reaching behind, he grabbed the strap of his old, navy blue backpack and hauled it over the seat, wincing slightly as the welt on his palm came in contact with the stiff, nylon strapping. Slinging the light daypack over his shoulders, and grabbing an extra bottle of water, he set off up the trail.

He had hiked here many times, and the moderately challenging trek to the falls never got old. His pace was comfortable but steady, giving him an opportunity to purge his mind of the pressures of work and, instead, absorb the beauty of his surroundings. He hiked in silence, taking in the sounds and smells of the tropical forest while keeping an eye on the trail, which occasionally grew narrow in spots. The sound of the cascading water could be heard well before he reached the falls, and as he approached, he could see the rainbow as the sun rays refracted off the dancing mist. Working his way around, he wanted to climb to the ledge above the falls where he could find a comfortable place to enjoy his lunch.

The climb above the falls was steep enough that he occasionally needed to get a handhold on a strong root or rocky outcropping. He had completely forgotten about the bee sting until grabbing a rock brought the incident to the forefront of his mind. "Ouch!" he hissed as he adjusted his hand to take the pressure off the offended area. A few more careful steps and he reached his destination. Finding a soft patch of ground near some oversized ferns, he took off his backpack and retrieved a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a bag of cookies. Settling down against the trunk of a large tree, he took his water bottle and poured some of the cool contents over the red welt on his palm before taking a drink.

He ate his lunch slowly, appreciating that for once he wasn't in a hurry. He watched as an Apapane hopped from branch to branch in a nearby tree, enjoying the contrast of the bright red feathers against the emerald green. He closed his eyes and dozed for a few moments, enjoying the feel of the tropical sun and the cool breeze that kept it comfortable. Opening his eyes a few minutes later, he noticed a pink and yellow house gecko sunning itself on a rock and chuckled to himself as he realized the he was doing the same thing.

Collecting his backpack and the now empty water bottle, he retraced his previous path down from the ledge, this time being careful to steady himself with only the fingers on his right hand and keeping the palm out of harm's way. The return trip was accomplished more quickly as it was downhill, and it wasn't long before he found himself back at the Mustang. Tossing the backpack on the passenger seat he pulled out of the trailhead parking and headed for home.

As he drove, he held the steering wheel gingerly with his right hand while the left hand maintained the firmer grip. Glancing down at his hand, the painful and slightly swollen red welt had not gone away. Maybe he should stop on the way home and see if he could get something to ease the pain and swelling. He hated to make a big deal out of such a little thing, but it was annoying.

Danny pulled the Mustang into the half empty parking lot of a drug store not far from his condo. As he walked through the automatic doors into the store, his fingers played lightly over his palm, trying to soothe the annoying itch that now accompanied the painful welt. Perusing the aisles, he wasn't exactly sure what he wanted…just a little something to relieve the discomfort. Finally deciding that a mild antihistamine should do the trick, he paid the young Polynesian cashier who smiled and thanked him as she handed him his purchase.

Arriving home he tossed the bag containing the antihistamine on the counter and was just about to put something together for a quick dinner, when he suddenly realized that he had a staff meeting tomorrow and there were some notes and case information that he needed to have ready. The last thing he wanted to do was walk into the boss's office unprepared, especially after having the weekend off.

He knew he should have done this before, but it was a small price to pay for the relaxing and enjoyable days off. By the time he had everything organized to his satisfaction, he realized that it was too late for dinner. Besides, he was tired. Stretching and yawning, he poured himself a glass of milk. Removing a couple of the antihistamine pills from the white, plastic container, he washed them down with the last of the milk. Taking a quick shower, he put on his pajamas and went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

OOOOOOOO

He dreamed of blue skies, crimson birds and rainbows that danced through tumbling water. At one point he dreamed of a boat backing up, the sound of the horn warning others that may be unseen behind him. Usually boats only sounded the warning horn four times, so it seemed strange that this one was so persistent. The determined sound of the boat horn dragged him back to the real world where he realized with a start that it wasn't a boat's horn nagging him in his dream -it was his alarm clock. How long had it been beeping? Blinking, he slowly brought the clock into focus and his heart skipped a beat. He was late!

Jumping out of bed he hurried into the bathroom. Half-brushing his teeth and throwing on his clothes, he grabbed his notes and suit jacket before he dashed out the door, grateful that he had taken the time to shower the night before. The traffic was light, and he managed to have himself settled on the edge of Steve's desk a whole thirty seconds before the clock struck 8:00.

Flipping open his black leather notebook, Danny gave detailed information on the cases he was working on, passing out grainy, surveillance camera photos of a victim and some possible suspects in a rash of jewelry store robberies. As he listened to the briefings of the other detectives, he found himself occasionally rubbing his palm lightly, and discreetly, against his thigh in an attempt to alleviate the annoying pain and itch. 'Wish I'd remembered to bring the antihistamine pills', he sighed to himself.

"Okay, gentlemen," Steve announced as he abruptly stood and reached for the beige suit coat he had tossed over the back of the chair, "I think that covers everything. Looks like we all have work to do."

Danny slid off his perch on Steve's desk and started to follow Chin and Kono out the door.

"Danno."

"Yeah, Steve?" Danny turned toward his boss, rubbing his sore, itchy palm gently against the spiral binding of the note pad in his hand.

"I have a meeting with the governor which is going to keep me tied up most of the day. You'll know where to find me if you need anything."

Danny gave his trademark smile. "No problem, Steve. Hope you have fun." He grinned as Steve turned and strode briskly out the door.

Returning to his office, Danny slid into the chair, taking a few moments to read over his notes from the meeting as he absently rubbed his palm against the polished wood edge of his desk. Jenny had poured a cup of coffee and left it for him. As he wrapped his fingers around the handle, he noticed they felt slightly stiff and tight. It was then that he realized that his hand was somewhat swollen. He had been in such a rush this morning that he hadn't paid any attention. Looking more carefully, he saw that the welt was an angrier red than it had been yesterday, and the soreness and swelling was inching into the rest of his hand.

"Danny." Jenny's voice from the doorway startled him from his reverie, "There's a reporter on line two asking about the jewelry store robberies."

"Thanks Jenny," he smiled as he grabbed the handset with his left hand. "Williams."

OOOOOOOO

Scanning the shadows and recessed doorways, the young detective drove slowly through the dingy side streets that intersected and paralleled the area around Hotel Street. He hoped to spot some of his snitches lurking among the throngs of brightly clad tourists and find out the latest news on the coconut wireless. He had stopped at a fast-food place earlier and gotten a large drink with lots of ice. He wasn't especially thirsty, but holding the cold cup seemed to offer his affected hand some relief. 'I wonder how long it takes for these things to go away?' he mused.

Having wasted more time than he wanted and frustrated that no one seemed to be on the streets, his fruitless search prompted him to return to the palace. Glancing down at his watch, he saw that it was after 5:00. Steve should be done with his meeting by now. He remembered that Chin was going to attend a school play that one of his children was in, so he should already be gone, and Kono would probably seize the opportunity to duck out at what should be a normal quitting time.

Pulling into his parking slot, Danny reached down and gingerly unsnapped his seat belt before grabbing the cup with the mostly melted ice, rubbing its moist coolness against his palm as he hurried up the steps. The soft glow of late afternoon gave a faint orange tinge to the walls as he entered the office of the head of Five-O.

"Hi Steve." The lead detective looked up from the report that was spread in front of him and smiled as his Second-in-Command took his usual seat on the edge of the desk and asked, "How was your meeting?"

"Long, boring...the usual."

Danny grinned as he pressed his palm against the lower part of the cup where the water was still icy. "Glad it was you and not me."

"So, Danno," Steve pushed away from the desk and leaned back in the chair, clasping his hands behind his head, "how did your day go?"

Danny studied the cup, peering down through the straw at what remained of the ice in the bottom, as he sighed, "Didn't accomplish as much as I would have liked I need to squeeze some of my snitches to get the heads-up on low-life happenings, but no one came out of the woodwork today."

"Maybe we should put the snitches on regular hours and make them punch a time clock."

Danny chuckled, "Yeah, maybe we should. It would make getting hold of them a lot easier."

"You up for Chinese?"

Much to Steve's surprise, Danny shook his head. "No thanks, Steve. I think I'll pass tonight. I'm really not hungry."

"Are you okay?" Steve was instantly concerned as he scrutinized his detective. It wasn't like Danno to turn down Chinese takeout.

Danny met his boss's concerned gaze and gave a small, false smile. "I'm fine, just a little tired. Too many late nights, I guess."

Steve nodded, but felt unsettled. Something didn't seem quite right, but he didn't know what it was. "Okay, Danno, another time. Go on home."

Danny slid off the edge of the desk and tossed the cup in the trashcan. "Yeah, I think I will. See ya in the morning." Pausing in the doorway he turned back toward his boss. "Don't work all night."

Steve grinned. "I won't."

OOOOOOO

Danny was glad to get home as he tossed his tie on a chair, his suit coat landing on top of it a few seconds later. He was tired. His hand ached, with the swelling and discomfort now affecting his whole hand and even his wrist. Pouring a glass of orange juice, he took the antihistamine pills followed by a couple of aspirin for the slight headache that had bothered him for the last few hours. Although the evening was still young, especially by Danny's standards, he took a shower and went to bed.

OOOOOOO

The persistent beeping of the alarm forced him reluctantly from the warm darkness. Reaching over with his left hand he slapped at the button, silencing the irritating sound as he rolled back to his previous, comfortable, position and closed his eyes. It would be nice to stay in bed for another few hours, but things at work were too busy and he still needed to try and dig up some of his snitches.

He rubbed his right arm trying to alleviate the painful ache that now reached from his swollen hand nearly to his shoulder. The red welt had grown with the swelling and now covered nearly his entire palm. Yesterday's headache had decided to return as well, and he felt as though he might have a slight fever. Starting the day off with two more aspirin, he though despondently, 'I hope I'm not coming down with something.'

OOOOOOO

Steve was on his second cup of coffee when he heard the door open. He knew who it was without looking. "Morning, Danno."

"Morning, Steve," Danny greeted as he leaned against the doorframe. "You _did_ go home last night, didn't you?"

Steve feigned hurt surprise, "Of course I did, Danno. You don't think I'd stay here and work all night, do you?"

Danny grinned, "No, Steve. Not you."

Disappearing into his office, Danny pulled out the case files regarding the jewelry store robberies. The perpetrators in one rash of robberies had been arrested, but not all of the jewels had been recovered. Now there had been two additional robberies and he needed to determine if the cases were related, or if there was a copycat involved. He was also hoping to snag one of his snitches to find out if any of the missing jewels had turned up on the black market.

Danny was engrossed in comparing the MO's of the two cases and didn't immediately notice when Steve appeared in the doorway. Steve studied his detective, unable to completely shake the feeling he had last night that something was not quite right. Danny looked a little pale, his cheeks slightly flushed, but in the artificial light of the office, it was hard to tell.

"Danno."

Danny jumped slightly at the sound of his name, causing him to bump his hand against the underside of the desk. Sucking in a sharp breath he jerked his hand against his body, being sure to keep it below the desktop, out of Steve's sight as he answered as casually as possible, "Yes, Steve?"

"Are you feeling okay? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," he reassured, giving his boss his most disarming smile, "Just concentrating on the cases. I'm going to be taking off pretty soon and see if I can scare up some of my snitches." He looked down and shifted slightly, not liking the McGarrett radar trained on him, especially when his hand and arm were throbbing so badly. He knew he should say something, but the last thing he wanted was for Steve to think he was weak.

Steve frowned, not entirely convinced, but decided not to push the subject. "Okay, but keep in touch."

"I will."

Danny shoved the files to the corner of his desk and grabbed his keys. Best to get out of the office before Steve decided to check on him again. Hiding things from his boss was never very easy.

OOOOOOO

In a déjà vu experience from the day before, Danny once again found himself nonchalantly cruising the gaudy, touristy neighborhood around Hotel Street. Driving slowly past an alleyway just off of Hotel Street, he noticed Miko duck into the shadows almost as if the druggie was trying to hide from him. Gliding his car to a gentle stop next to the curb, Danny casually exited the sedan and began to walk slowly towards the dark entrance that disappeared between the high walls of the surrounding buildings. Reaching the narrow lane, he smiled as he turned toward the dark shadows and called, "Come on Miko, I know you're hiding. I saw you duck in here as I drove past."

He waited patiently for a moment, silently waiting for some reply before shrugging and turning to walk away as he called over his shoulder, "Oh well, there was ten bucks in it for you if you could have helped me, but I guess you aren't interested."

Walking away, he smiled when he heard a rustling sound come from somewhere behind him and counted down from three as he waited for the whining plea.

"Hey, Mr. Williams, don't go."

Replacing the smile for McGarrett's stern mask, the young detective turned back towards the small, emaciated drug user who stood nervously behind him. "You didn't want to talk to me a few minutes ago, why should I bother talking to you now?"

Rubbing his hands nervously before glancing around to ensure no one was watching, Miko stepped closer and whispered, "Cause I might know somethin' that you want to know."

Ignoring the sickening odor of sweat and garbage that wafted from the smaller man, Danny growled, "The only thing I'm interested in is the jewelry store robberies. What's the word on the coconut wireless? Who's hocking the gems?"

Miko shifted uneasily and rubbed a hand through his dirt encrusted hair as he mumbled, "Talkin' 'bout that could get a man in a lot of pilikia, Mr. Williams. Ten bucks ain't enough."

Danny sighed as he reached into his pocket and removed his wallet, grimacing as it hurt his hand. Pulling out a twenty, he placed the wallet back into his jacket pocket before holding the bill enticingly just in front of him as he softly warned, "Twenty's as high as I'm going, Miko. Last time you let me down."

Licking his lips, Miko snatched for the note but Danny pulled it away. "Talk first, money later. And only if I think you've got something I can use."

Miko continued to glance anxiously around, stepping further into the shadows to hide his presence from any unseen observer as he whispered tensely, "The guys you bagged for the jewelry store heists were just the little fish. The big fish is still runnin' the show and has some more guys workin' for him."

Danny leaned against the cool wall, rubbing the twenty between the thumb and forefinger of his left hand. "Go on."

Miko shifted nervously from foot to foot as he once again ran his hand through his grimy hair. "I don't know the name of the big fish, but he's takin' the gems and fencin' them through a guy who has a legit business. The guy sells the gems to distributors who sell them to jewelry stores. You ain't gonna find them on the black market."

Miko made a grab for the money but Danny held it just out of his reach. "Names, Miko. I want some names."

Feeling a sudden sense of power, Miko hissed, "It'll cost more."

Danny never took his eyes off of Miko. "A junkie on parole. When was the last time you shot up, Miko?"

Miko's bravado instantly dissolved, realizing that the Five-O officer could have him back in a cold, hard jail cell in a heartbeat. "Lalama and Ritter. I don't know the big fish."

Danny gave a thin smile and held up the twenty. Miko snatched it and stuffed it in the pocket of his torn, filthy pants as he quickly disappeared back into the shadows. Stepping from the dank alley into the bright sunshine, Danny couldn't help but be pleased. Now he and the team had something to go on.

Sliding into the driver's seat Danny automatically grabbed the steering wheel with his right hand and was unable to stop the gasp of pain as a burning pain shot from his hand up to his shoulder. Yanking his hand back, he held his arm against him, gritting his teeth against the agonizing pain. Leaning against the headrest and forcing himself to take deep breaths, it was still several minutes before he was recovered enough to begin the trek back to the palace.

His excitement over the information gleaned from Miko dissolved like the ice in yesterday's cup as the nauseating pain continued to radiate through his hand and arm. He felt weak by the time he pulled the LTD into its assigned place, and continued to sit there for several minutes, trying to compose himself before he went in and reported to his boss.

As he entered the office, he was relieved to see that Chin and Kono were out, Jenny was busy taking notes as she talked on the phone, and Steve's office door was shut. Collapsing into his chair, Danny held his throbbing arm against him and took another deep breath before he pulled a pad of paper toward him. He needed to make a supplemental report to add to the reports already filed regarding the jewelry store robberies. Reaching tentatively for a pencil, he nervously glanced toward the door of his office to make sure no one was around. There was no way he would be able to hold the pencil. His arm hurt so badly he could barely move it, and his hand was so swollen he felt like he was wearing a catcher's mitt. He was wondering just how he was going to get around this when Steve walked in.

Danny gave him a weak smile. "Hi Steve."

Danny was sitting slightly forward in his chair as though he was in pain. He looked ill. His face was pale, and his cheeks were flushed, and this time Steve knew it wasn't the light. Danny watched apprehensively as Steve stepped around the desk to where he was sitting and put the back of his hand against Danny's cheek as he stated flatly, "You have a fever."

Danny shrugged it off, trying to change the subject. "I found Miko and got some names for our jewelry store heists…Lalama and Ritter. The big fish is still out there, fencing gems through a legitimate dealer. That's why we can't find any on the black market. All we have to do is find these guys and they should take us straight to the head man."

"Good work, Danno! This should be just the lead we need to put a lid on this case. Get on over to HPD and run these names. Maybe you can get a hit."

"Sure thing, Steve."

As Danny stood, Steve noticed again that his officer did not look well. Maybe he should send him home and have Chin or Kono run the names instead.

"Danno." Steve squeezed Danny's arm just above the wrist then yanked it back in surprise as Danny yelped in pain.

"Oww!" Danny gasped, biting his lip and cradling his arm against him.

"Danno, what's wrong?" Steve asked as he quickly moved around the desk, grabbing his young friend's shoulder as Danny's face lost all color and he swayed unsteadily on his feet, his hand clutched tightly against his chest as he gasped in pain. "Danno what's wrong?"

The young man swallowed hard, fighting back the sudden nausea and shook his head, pulling away as his boss reached for his throbbing hand, "It's nothing Steve." He murmured embarrassed, "It's just a bee sting."

"Just a bee sting?" McGarrett asked in disbelief as he reached for Danny's hand and tugged it free from his friend's protective grasp. He stared in horror at the red, swollen hand, the heat radiating from it evident without him even needing to touch it. "This is more than just a bee sting Danno," He muttered as he pushed up the detective's coat and shirtsleeve revealing dark red spider web streaks that traveled up his wrist and disappeared under the material of his clothes. "Have you had this checked?"

"It's just a bee sting, Steve!" Danny protested as he pulled his arm away. "I got some antihistamine for it, but I forgot to take a couple of doses." Turning back toward his desk so Steve couldn't see the pain in his face, Danny continued, "Besides, I need to go run these guys and see it I find anything."

As Danny turned back toward McGarrett he found his path blocked. "You're not going anywhere except to see Doc."

"But Steve…" Danny started to reach for some papers on his desk.

"Forget it, Danno! There's more going on here than just a bee sting." Taking Danny firmly by the elbow of his left arm, Steve directed his officer out the door. McGarrett glanced at Jenny who looked at them quizzically as they passed her desk. "We'll be at the morgue if you need anything."

"Right boss," She wondered what was going on. Danny looked ill and Steve looked worried.

OOOOOOO

The two detectives made the short drive to the morgue in silence. Danny was tense as he held his arm against him. The last thing he wanted to do was see Doc. Steve slid the big car into a parking slot and had Danny's door open before the younger man had finished awkwardly unfastening his seat belt.

Doc was sitting at his desk and looked up in surprise as the two detectives appeared in the doorway. "Well, what can I do for you two today?"

"Doc you need to take a look at Danno's hand." Steve turned from Doc to look at Danny who stood hesitantly outside the door as if debating whether or not to enter.

Doc stood up and walked around the desk. "So, young man, what seems to be the problem?"

Danny slowly stepped forward, keeping has swollen hand tucked against his side as he glanced from Steve to Doc. "It's nothing, Doc, I just got stung by a bee. It's no big deal."

Doc reached toward Danny's hand, "Why don't you let me have a look."

Danny reluctantly held out his hand, sucking in a sharp breath as Doc touched it. Taking one look at the swollen and obviously infected hand Doc ordered, "Take off your coat and shirt and sit down."

Knowing there was no way out, Danny did as he was instructed, even allowing Steve to help him with his tie and the buttons on his shirt. His arm and head were throbbing, and he was starting to feel nauseous. Sliding into a chair, he was silently grateful to be able to sit down.

Doc turned and retrieved his medical bag before reaching and and removing the thermometer, inserting it into Danny's mouth. Pulling up a chair opposite him to more closely examine the swollen hand and arm, he frowned up at Danny, "You said this is a bee sting? Are you sure you didn't get a thorn or splinter in your hand?"

"Why do you ask that, Doc?" Steve queried anxiously, disturbed by Doc's question.

"How long ago did this happen?" Doc continued, ignoring McGarrett.

"Just a couple of days ago, and yes, it's just a bee sting." Danny answered irritably around the thermometer, wincing and closing his eyes against the pain as Doc carefully felt his arm all the way up to the shoulder.

Doc removed the thermometer and frowned at the reading, "103," he stated flatly before returning his attention to the very ill young man in front of him. Doc continued to gently palpate the hand, causing Danny to grimace with each light touch. "Danny your hand appears to be infected. This isn't caused by a simple bee sting but from something being embedded in your hand." Doc frowned with deeping concern as the young detective began to shivering. "Did you get the stinger out?

Danny nodded, "Yeah. I pulled over to the side of the road and pulled it out with some tweezers."

Doc looked at him in surprise, "You were driving when you got stung?"

Danny shivered again and gave a wan smile. "Yeah, he hit me at 60 mph."

Doc sat back in the chair and looked at the pale, flushed face, "Danny, you need to be on antibiotics and I'm going to have to admit you to the hospital for tests."

The pain and fever were starting to catch up with him as Danny suddenly realized he had tears in his eyes. The last thing in the world he wanted was to be in the hospital. "Can't I just have some pills and go home? Please? The antihistamines were doing okay."

Doc looked at him closely, "You were taking antihistamines?"

Danny looked down at his hand and nodded. "They helped with the itch and I was doing okay until I missed a couple of doses. They make me sleepy so I can't take them when I'm working."

"Come on, Danny," Doc said gently as he reached toward Danny's good arm. "Let's get you up to the ER so we can get some x-rays and take some blood tests."

Danny pulled away from Doc, immediately sorry as the sudden movement sent sharp, burning pain lancing through his already throbbing hand and arm. "Fine." He growled, steadying himself on the back of the chair, the pounding headache making him unsteady and adding to the nausea.

OOOOOOO

As they made their way to the ER, Danny found himself leaning into the solid hold McGarrett had on his arm. He felt weak, and as much as he hated to admit it, he really didn't feel well. He was relieved that the stay in the ER was relatively brief. Doc had ordered the blood tests and x-rays stat, anxious to get Danny into a room and started on antibiotics.

OOOOOOO

Doc opened the door to Danny's room, putting a halt to McGarrett's worried pacing outside the door, he motioned for Steve to come inside.

Stepping through the door Steve caught his breath at the sight of his youngest detective. In the colorless, sterile environment he realized how ill Danno really looked. Fever flushed the pale face and the red lines of blood poisoning were clearly visible as they decorated the entire length of the severely swollen arm. Danny seemed uncomfortable as he shifted position and watched Steve with pain-filled eyes. Hurrying across to the bed, Steve stood next to his friend, glancing at the heart monitor that beeped softly next to the bed as he put a gentle hand on Danny's good arm. "Hey, Danno, all settled in I see."

"Yeah," Danny said softly, his gaze shifting to the needle in the back of his hand.

"I have him on a broad-spectrum antibiotic that will hopefully keep the infection at bay until we get the results of the blood tests back. That will tell us specifically which antibiotic to use to combat the infection." Doc explained as he made a slight adjustment to the IV drip.

Steve nodded as he watched Danny's eyes slowly close.

Doc picked up Danny's wrist, checking his pulse. "The pain medication is making him sleepy." Doc canted his head toward the door and Steve followed him out.

They stepped a few feet into the hallway before Doc turned to Steve. "The x-rays show there is an abscess deep in Danny's hand that is causing the blood poisoning. If the antibiotics aren't enough to clear up the abscess, I may need to operate in order to drain it. We need to move fast on this before the lymph nodes are affected and the infection spreads throughout his body."

Steve could feel his anxiety building. "How long will it take for the blood tests to come back?"

"Getting a blood culture can take some time, up to twenty-four hours."

McGarrett began to pace, "And there's nothing else you can do?"

Doc stepped back toward the door they had exited moments before, "Nothing more than we're doing right now. We're watching him closely and trying to keep him comfortable."

Steve followed Doc back to the bedside of his closest friend. Danny had been dozing, but his overall discomfort was making him restless and he opened his eyes as they came through the door. Doc took out a thermometer and put it in Danny's mouth as he took his pulse. Removing the instrument, he frowned, "104."

"We need to cool him down. I'll call a nurse."

Steve reached down and smoothed back the damp curls, "No, Doc, I'll help."

Doc shrugged; he shouldn't have been surprised. He knew how close Steve and Danny were. Reaching into a cabinet he removed two sponges and two metal bowls which he took to the sink and filled with tepid water. Setting his bowl on the bedside table he handed the other one to Steve. Doc took his sponge, immersed it in the water, squeezed out the excess and very gently wiped Danny's face and infected arm as he indicated to Steve to do likewise, "Let's see if we can cool him down a bit."

Danny seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness, his condition, even to Steve's untrained eye, was deteriorating and he could see that Doc was worried. Steve continued to sponge Danny down as Doc picked up the phone to the lab. His conversation was brief and pointed, "I need the test results on Williams's blood culture stat. Call me as soon as they're ready."

Turning to Steve he picked up the sponge, squeezing it as he spoke, "They're doing all they can, but some things just take time."

Steve felt the fever radiating from his friend's body as he again ran the damp sponge over the heated skin. "How much time to do we have?" he growled softly, almost as much to himself as to Doc.

"It depends on how well the antibiotics we're currently using slow the infection. If we're lucky the cultures will be back soon, and we can get this infection under control."

Steve re-wet the sponge but paused at Doc's comment. "What do you mean 'If we're lucky,' what happens if we're not?"

Doc continued sponging his patient down, disturbed that their efforts didn't seem to be having much effect on the fever. "Steve, like I told you, there is an abscess deep in Danny's hand. If the antibiotics can't clear it up, then we're going to have to drain it surgically."

Steve shook his head as he looked at the pale, flushed face of his closest friend. "I can't believe all of this is from a bee sting."

Doc made a slight adjustment to the IV drip then carefully picked up the infected hand, indicating to Steve the red, spider web signs of blood poisoning. "This is not from the sting, as such. There is something embedded in his hand and I'm wondering if it might be the stinger. Danny said he removed it with tweezers, but there is always a possibility that a small piece broke off as he was extracting it. He said the bee hit his hand while he was driving, so the force of the impact itself drove the stinger in deeply. A piece may have broken off with the impact. Danny would have no way of knowing it was there and certainly no way of getting it out."

Steve placed the sponge back in the bowl and set it on the table. "I'd better call the palace and let everyone know what's going on."

Doc nodded, "I'll stay with him."

Steve went to the nurses' station and helped himself to the phone as had become his habit over the years. He heard the sound of Jenny's voice on the second ring, "Hawaii Five-O."

"Hi Jenny, I need to let you know what's happening with Danno…"

Jenny gasped as she listened to her boss's words, unable to quite believe what she was being told. Danny hadn't looked well, but he and Steve had just walked out of the office not all that long ago. How could he be so ill so quickly? "Yes, Boss. I'll let them know as soon as they're back." Jenny hung up the phone and stared at the instrument, still trying to make sense of what she had just been told.

OOOOOO

Danny's fever was not dropping, and he seemed more restless, shifting uncomfortably against the sheets. Steve watched apprehensively as his aikane shivered and moaned. Squeezing out the excess water, Steve ran the sponge across Danny's cheeks and forehead.

As Danny drifted back toward consciousness, he felt something wet and annoyingly cold on his face. He tried to push it away, but his progress was blocked.

Steve gently grabbed Danny's hand and held it in his while he put the sponge and bowl back on the table, watching as Danny's eyes slowly blinked open, taking a moment to focus.

"Hi Danno," he smiled, concern coloring his voice as he smoothed the damp curls back from the flushed face.

Danny seemed agitated; a look of fear and confusion on his face and Steve sensed immediately that something was wrong. "Danno, are you okay?"

Danny looked uncomprehendingly at Steve. His head was pounding. His right hand and arm were throbbing mercilessly, and he couldn't seem to catch his breath. He felt as though he was on a very high mountain where the air was thin. Suddenly shoving the covers back, he grabbed for the bed rail; he needed to get out of here.

Doc was on the phone with the lab and had his back to the bed but turned at the sound of Steve's voice and the beeps on the heart monitor growing closer together.

Steve pressed his hands gently against Danny's shoulders, trying to keep him lying down. "It's okay, Aikane. Calm down."

Danny was finding it difficult to get enough air and struggled against Steve's firm hold as he tried to sit up. He was starting to panic as he gasped, "I can't breathe!"

Fear swept over Steve like an icy wind as he tightened his hold on his officer, trying to calm him down. Doc quickly reached behind the head of the bed and grabbed an oxygen mask, placing it securely over the panic-stricken face of the struggling young man.

"Breathe, Danny!" He ordered, holding Danny's face in both hands and looking him in the eyes.

Steve held him firmly by the shoulders as he reassured, "Danno, it's okay. Calm down, Aikane, Doc's just trying to help you."

Danny was trembling as he gasped for air but began to calm down as the higher rate of oxygen worked its way through his system. Doc raised the head of the bed, allowing his patient to rest in a semi-reclined position to help ease his breathing.

It took several minutes before Danny began to relax, the combination of oxygen and Steve's reassurances finally making their way to the young detective's foggy brain. Even though he was calmer and appeared to be resting, his heart rate continued to be fast and Doc watched the heart monitor closely. McGarrett felt helpless, maintaining a tight grip on Danny's hand as his gaze traveled from Doc to Danny and back to Doc again. He swallowed past the tightness in his throat before he managed, "Well?" Checking the IVs and heart monitor one more time, Doc motioned Steve toward the door.

The two men halted just outside the door to Danny's room, neither feeling comfortable being too far away from the very ill young man in the bed. Doc placed himself beside the small, square window where he could keep an eye on his patient, while Steve paced nervously back and forth. "Steve-" Doc began, but was interrupted as Chin, Kono and Jenny stepped off the elevator and hurried toward them, concern and confusion clearly visible not only on Jenny's face but on the normally inscrutable faces of the detectives as well.

Jenny gave Steve a quick hug as Chin spoke up first, the close-knit ohana forming a small, anxious circle outside the patient's room, "Boss, what's going on? What's wrong with Danny?"

Doc quickly brought everyone up to date on their younger colleague's condition before he continued. "Danny's immune system is trying to fight the infection, but it's putting tremendous stress on him, using up his strength and weakening his body, causing his heart to beat harder and faster."

Steve could feel his own heart beating harder and faster as well as Doc continued, "We're still waiting for the lab culture, so we'll know specifically which antibiotics to use to fight the infection. If the antibiotics can't clear up the abscess, I'll have to try to drain it surgically."

Kono listened carefully to Doc's explanation, but couldn't help but wonder, "So Doc, if the abscess is what's causin' the problem, why don't you just operate on his hand now and drain it?"

"I wish I could, Kono, but there's more going on here than just the infection in his hand, he has septicemia…blood poisoning, and this makes surgery risky. Even with the antibiotics he's already on, he will be prone to complications due to his weakened condition. Surgery may ultimately be necessary, but only as a last resort."

Silence hung heavily in the air for a moment before Jenny quietly asked, "Can we see him?"

"Yes, but not for very long." Doc pushed open the door, followed closely by the family of Five-O, all of whom were struck nearly speechless when they saw the extremely ill figure in the bed, their eyes riveted on the grotesquely swollen arm and hand with the deep red streaks of blood poisoning that spider-webbed from palm to shoulder. As they silently surrounded their colleague, Jenny unknowingly voiced all of their thoughts as she gently touched the damp curls and breathed softly, "Oh Danny."

Chin, Kono and Jenny stayed for as long as Doc would allow but were eventually told they would have to leave. Danny had been asleep the whole time, showing no change in his condition, and Doc had just hung up the phone with the lab who promised they would have an answer for him in the next few minutes.

Jenny waited patiently by the elevator as Steve took a moment to brief his two detectives. "Danno talked to his snitch about the jewelry store 211s and came up with some names. Apparently, the stolen gems are being fenced through a legit dealer…"

"Which would explain why nothin's turned up on the black market," Kono exclaimed.

"Exactly," McGarrett nodded as he looked down at his notebook, "I want you to run Ritter and Lalama and see what you can find. Try locally to see if you can find some first names, then go from there."

Chin quickly copied down the names, "Will do Boss and let us know how Danny's doing."

"Thanks guys. I'll let you know what's happening here."

As the elevator doors slid shut, the three subdued occupants caught one last glimpse of their boss as he returned to his bedside vigil.

OOOOOOO

Doc was just hanging up the phone, a look of relief on his face. "The lab just called. Now that we know what we're dealing with we can use specific antibiotics. I'll be right back."

Doc vanished out the door and Steve resumed his spot in the uncomfortable chair next to the bed, once again using the sponge to try to cool his young friend. "Doc knows what to use now, Danno. I promise you are going to start feeling better, soon."

Doc was back a few moments later and quickly changed out two IV bags of clear fluid for two other IV bags containing similar clear fluid. "Hopefully this will help," he murmured as he adjusted the tubes and the drip."

Although Doc seemed fairly upbeat about the new antibiotics, 'Hopefully' wasn't as definite a prediction as McGarrett would have liked.

Doc checked Danny over carefully as Steve watched his every move. "Steve, Danny is stable for now and I need to go back to my other office for a while. Would you like something to eat? Dinner time was hours ago."

Steve watched as the new clear fluid dripped into the tube that lead to Danny's hand, "No Doc. I'm fine, maybe later."

"Later will mean breakfast. You know where I am if you need me."

Steve settled back in his chair with his feet resting on the bed rail. The only sounds were Danny's soft breathing under the oxygen mask and the quiet, rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor. As his eyes drooped shut, he found himself walking through golden sand along the beach, the only sounds being the hiss of the white bubbling surf and the calling of the sea gulls, their white bodies stark against the vibrant blue sky. The sky was the same color as Danno's eyes and the sand the same color as the curls that covered his head.

"Steve." The waves seemed to whisper his name as he walked, and the cries of the sea gulls seemed to be growing more insistent.

"Steve." His eyes popped open as his feet hit the linoleum floor, the calling of the gulls dissolving into the beeps of the heart monitor, the hiss of the waves into the voice of his best friend.

He could still see the blue sky of his dream in the eyes of the person who now called his name. "Steve."

Steve grabbed Danny's hand while smoothing back the sandy curls with the other. "I'm right here, Danno."

Danny was trembling and his hand gripped Steve's tighter. "S-Steve, I'm c-cold."

Steve still had his hand on Danny's head and realized that he was, indeed, cooler. He felt a weight being lifted. The new antibiotics must be working. Danny's hand that he still held was cold and he rubbed it automatically to warm it up. "Let me see if I can find you another blanket, Aikane." Steve rubbed Danny's hand one more time then began checking the metal cabinets as he searched for a spare blanket.

The muffling effect of the oxygen mask could not hide the desperation in Danny's plea as it reached Steve's ears, "Please can I…can I have a…a…blanket? I'm so…so…cold."

"Here Danno, see if this helps a little." Steve removed his warm suit coat and wrapped it tightly around the shivering man in the bed as he pushed the button to ring for the nurse.

The nurse entered a moment later and saw the violently shivering patient. Steve had not moved from the side of the bed where he continued to rub Danny's left arm, "Mr. Williams is cold, would you please get him a blanket?"

Disappearing out the door, the nurse returned a few moments later with a warm blanket and placed it over the quaking man in the bed. "Is that better?" Danny didn't answer. His eyes were closed, and he continued to shiver." Retrieving a thermometer, she removed the oxygen mask and again addressed her patient, "Mr. Williams, I need to take your temperature." Coaxing him to open his mouth, she inserted the thermometer then took his blood pressure. Steve noticed the look of concern that crossed her face as she released the pressure then tightened the cuff again as though to confirm the reading. Removing the thermometer, her eyes widened as she viewed how far below the normal reading the mercury had dropped. Replacing the oxygen mask, she stood and moved quickly toward the door. "I'll page the doctor."

McGarrett felt a rising sense of alarm as he gripped the trembling arm tighter, "What's wrong?"

She hesitated, "His temperature is 94 and his BP is 90/50."

Steve watched in bewilderment as the door swung quietly shut.

Danny's breath was beginning to come in short gasps and the blue eyes were wide as they looked at Steve. "Please…please can I have a…a blanket. I'm so…cold." Danny was getting agitated and he looked around the stark white room in confusion. "I wanna go home. Steve? Where's Steve?"

Steve could feel the edges of panic creeping into his soul as he tried to reassure his friend, "Danno its Steve, I'm right here. It's okay, you need to calm down."

Danny whispered as he closed his eyes, "Please, I'm…I'm so cold. I wanna…I wanna go…go home…"

Suddenly the door burst open and Doc came in followed by two nurses. Steve quickly rose from the chair and backed against the wall, hoping that if he was out of the way he could stay.

Doc grabbed the blood pressure cuff and tightened it around Danny's arm, pumping it quickly as his eyes followed the gauge. Releasing the pressure, he pumped it up again just as the nurse had done moments before. "85/45" he announced quietly as he placed the stethoscope against the trembling chest.

"92" quietly stated the nurse as she removed the thermometer she had been holding in Danny's mouth.

"Get another warm blanket and let's get him to ICU." Doc directed, tersely.

Steve trotted alongside the gurney as they rushed toward the elevator then followed them out as his critically ill aikane was quickly wheeled into the ICU. He hoped to follow them into the room but one of the assisting nurses instructed him to wait outside as she hurriedly shut the door behind her.

OOOOOOO

Steve walked dazedly over to an uncomfortable worn, brown plastic chair and collapsed into it. 'What had just happened?'

Steve sat in the chair for only a moment before he began to pace, anxiously watching as nurses hurried in and out of Danny's room. He knew he'd have to call the palace and up-date his staff, but at this moment he didn't know what to say. Something had happened. He didn't know why, but all of a sudden Danno had become cold and confused and he wished someone would tell him what was going on!

The wait was interminable as he alternated between pacing and sitting in the chair. Over an hour had passed before Doc finally appeared and he practically leapt to meet him, but the look on Doc's face froze him where he stood.

Doc's voice was low and serious as he took the lead detective's arm and directed him to a quiet corner, "Steve, we need to talk."

"Doc, what happened?" Steve felt as though he could barely breathe as he squeezed his hands into fists and held them against his sides to control the shaking.

"He's gone into septic shock."

Steve licked his lips as he tried to gather enough breath to speak. "What does that mean?"

"Sit down Steve," Doc instructed as he pulled a chair close and leaned slightly forward, "Septic shock is a serious condition that occurs when an overwhelming infection leads to low blood pressure and low blood flow. Danny has been experiencing shortness of breath and heart palpitations, as well as some fluid buildup in his lungs. In the last hour his BP has dropped to 60/40 and we're using drugs to artificially keep it up. His temperature has dropped to 89 and he's hypothermic which could lead to organ failure. We have a catheter monitoring his kidney output and are keeping a close watch on his other organs."

Steve's eyes searched the doctor's face as he forced himself to ask, "What…what are his chances?"

"Septic shock has a mortality rate of about 50%."

Steve closed his eyes as he slowly shook his head, "So what are you going to do?"

"We're going to try and see if we can get the infection under control and get him stabilized." Doc hesitated before he continued, "If that doesn't work, I'll have to take him to surgery and see if draining the abscess will get rid of whatever is causing the infection."

There was something in Doc's voice that made the hair on the back of Steve's neck stand up. "And if it doesn't?"

Doc looked down before he forced himself to meet Steve's worried eyes, "I'll have to amputate his hand."

"Doc, you can't do that!" Steve gasped, horrified at Bergman's grim warning.

"Steve, the infection is going to shut his organs down and I'm not going to let Danny die."

Steve stared at him, unable to utter a word. Everything was happening so fast. "Can I see him?"

Doc sighed, "Sure Steve, I'll take you in right now."

"Doctor Bergman!" The nurse's voice had an edge of urgency as she appeared in the doorway of the waiting room, "We need you."

"Wait here." Bergman ordered, quickly following the nurse from the room.

Steve had half risen out of his chair expecting to get to see his aikane, but now he sank back down, numb, still unable to comprehend the nightmare that had somehow descended upon them. He was still sitting there a moment later when we saw a nurse wheel a large machine into Danno's room and could feel his chest tighten with fear. He didn't know what it was but knew that it was not a good sign. Pushing himself from the chair he walked stiffly toward the nurse's station and picked up the phone. He needed to call the palace.

"Hawaii Five-O". The voice and words sounded so normal when nothing else seemed to be.

"Jenny…"

Her breath caught at the sound of her boss's voice and she found it hard to get the words out. "Steve…how's Danny?"

Her question was met by several seconds of silence which completely unnerved her as she gripped the phone tighter. "Steve, are you there?"

Clearing his throat and taking a deeper breath the head of Five-O finally found his voice. "Jenny, Danno is…well…he's having some problems and they moved him to ICU. Would you please let Chin and Kono know?"

"Of course, Boss! I'll let them know as soon as I can."

"Thanks love." The click told her that her boss had hung up the phone. His leaden voice had provided no details and he had not given her a chance to ask any questions. A dark sense of foreboding enveloped her as she dialed the familiar number to HPD dispatch.

Steve returned to the waiting room where he anxiously paced the floor, occasionally making his way across the corridor to Danny's closed door before forcing himself to turn back. The interminable wait came to an abrupt halt as Doc emerged from Danny's room. Steve found himself suddenly rooted to the spot as Doc approached. The professional mask was in place, but the body language was grim. Returning to the corner of the room in which they had spoken previously, Doc indicated for Steve to sit down.

Doc began without preamble. "His body temperature dropped two more degrees, bringing it down to 86 and his kidneys are beginning to fail. We have him on temporary dialysis to take the strain off his kidneys. The dialysis machine will also warm the blood before it goes back into him which should help bring up his body temperature."

The dark-haired detective knew there was more but hated to ask. "And then?"

"Once he's stable, we'll take him to surgery."

Steve nodded, feeling as though he couldn't deal with any more at the moment. "Can I see him now?"

Doc rose from the chair, not wishing to delay any longer, "Of course Steve, he'd want you with him."

OOOOOOO

Steve followed Doc through the door in the ICU, but stopped abruptly just inside, unsure at first if he would be able to approach the bed. Danny was stark white and the IVs that had previously been in his hand had been moved to his neck. He was still attached to the softly beeping heart monitor and the oxygen mask continued to cover the lower half of his face. Several blankets were piled on top of him and someone had gotten a blue stocking cap and pulled it down over his head.

Stepping closer, he stared at the silver-gray machine that had now become part of his friend's body as they shared the same blood. He watched as the red fluid traveled from tubes in Danny's left arm and into the machine where it was cleansed and warmed before it was returned to its rightful owner.

Reaching down, Steve gently touched the icy cold cheek of his youngest officer as he spoke softly. "Danno. Danno, I'm here Aikane."

Grabbing the chair, he settled himself next to the bed rubbing Danny's cold arm, watching in fascination as the crimson fluid circulated through the dialysis machine. The room was silent except for the sounds of the machines attached to his young detective. Doc watched the various dials and readouts as a nurse took Danny's BP, temperature and vital signs every fifteen minutes.

Nearly an hour had passed. Conversations between Doc and the nurse assisting him were low and terse as they continued to closely monitor the patient. Steve had not moved from his spot next to the bed as he alternated between rubbing his aikane's cold arm and holding the icy cold hand. His thoughts were interrupted as the beeps of the heart monitor began to vary slightly in their regular rhythm.

Doc's gaze traveled quickly from the green blips on the heart monitor to the nurse, "We can't wait any longer."

The words, "Yes, Doctor," hung in the room as she quickly disappeared out the door.

Steve tightened his grip on the cold hand, "Doc?"

Bergman kept his eyes on the heart monitor. "We can't get him stabilized. His vitals and temperature are continuing to drop and his heartbeat is becoming more irregular. We need to get him to surgery now."

Before McGarrett could say another word, the door swung open allowing the hurried entrance of a nurse and attendant. Reluctantly releasing his grip on the icy hand, Steve stood back as the patient was prepared for the move to the OR. He followed the gurney to the elevator and squeezed himself inside, ignoring the annoyed looks of the medical staff. As the elevator doors slid open, he managed to get one hand on the gurney and kept it there until the doors to the OR opened and he knew he could go no further.

Just as Bergman was about to enter the restricted area, Steve grabbed his arm. The fear in his eyes was haunting and words were not necessary as Doc paused and turned to him. "I'm going to do everything I can," he hesitated, but knew he had to be honest, "But I'll also do what I have to do."

Steve stood there for several seconds staring at the bold, red "Restricted Area" sign on the double doors before he finally turned and walked numbly toward the waiting room. He was leaning on the back of one slightly ragged pea-green chair when his attention was captured by the call of his name and the presence of others rushing through the doorway, "Steve? What's happening with Danny?"

Steve looked blankly at his detectives as he tried to formulate an answer. "He…um…he got worse. Doc said he couldn't get him stabilized so they took him to surgery."

Chin and Kono looked at each other, completely at a loss for words as the Boss continued quietly, almost detachedly. "Doc said he'd do what he could, but if he can't drain the abscess, he'll…he'll…" Steve shook his head, unable to continue as he sank slowly into a chair.

Kono swallowed and blinked back the tears that had suddenly formed in his eyes as he mumbled, "I'll go get us some coffee."

Chin sat in a chair opposite the Lead Detective. There was nothing to say, and nothing to do…but wait.

OOOOOOO

A curt nod from the anesthesiologist was all Doc needed to begin as the scalpel opened up the morbidly swollen hand allowing the surgical team to see inside. Doc's eyes narrowed as he surveyed the inflamed, pus-filled tissue, "God, what a mess."

Standing next to Doc a nurse stared in shock at the massive infection, "And you say this is from a bee sting?"

"Yeah," Doc muttered as he carefully worked a probe through the carnage. "No evidence of gangrene, thank God. Let's get this cleaned out and drained so we can see where we stand."

OOOOOOO

The vending machine cup of now cold coffee sat unnoticed on the table as Steve anxiously paced back and forth across the worn, tan linoleum. Chin and Kono sat in silence, each man lost in his own thoughts.

Steve glanced at his watch for the umpteenth time when Jenny appeared in the doorway. Chin had called and updated her on what was happening. Grabbing another secretary to cover for her, she arrived as soon as she could. The tense faces of the men in the room told her everything she needed to know without even asking. Sitting in a hard-plastic chair opposite the two detectives, she picked up a magazine, but never bothered to open it. Her thoughts were with the man who was not in the room with them, the man whose fun and cheerful presence made the ohana complete.

OOOOOOO

The anesthesiologist felt his pulse quicken as he watched the fluctuating readings begin to plummet, "His BP's dropping…We're losing him! Damn it, we've lost him! No pulse, no respirations, he's in full arrest!"

Doc quickly grabbed the cardiac paddles and rubbed them together, "Give me 400 watts," he ordered as he placed the paddles on Danny's chest. "Clear!"

He pushed the button and Danny's body jerked in response to the electricity arcing through it as all eyes turned toward the flat green line on the heart monitor. "Don't do this, Danny. Don't you dare make me tell McGarrett that you gave up!" Doc growled as he rubbed the paddles together again, "Clear!"

The body on the table jumped again, but this time they were rewarded as the flat line on the heart monitor sprang back to life. The pattern was fast and irregular, but at least it was back. A sigh of relief filled the room. Taking one last glance at the heart monitor, Doc returned his focus to the surgery, "Let's get back to business."

OOOOOOO

The four people in the waiting room sat mostly in silence, each wondering how their young friend was doing. McGarrett continued his pattern of pacing, then sitting for a few agitated minutes before pacing again.

Everyone jumped up when Doc finally stepped into the room, pulling the green surgical cap from his head. He looked tired and solemn as everyone gathered around him. Steve found his throat was suddenly very dry and had to swallow before he was able to speak, "Doc?" The one word summing up all of their fears as they held their collective breath, waiting for the answer.

Doc picked up McGarrett's cup of cold, untouched coffee that still sat on the table and took a drink as he motioned for everyone to sit down. "He made it through the surgery. It was rough. We lost him for a few minutes. He went into full shock causing his blood pressure to plummet and his heart to stop."

Jenny gasped as she clutched her hands together and Steve clenched his jaw tighter as Bergman continued. "Danny's not one to give up without a fight. We got him back and mostly stabilized." Doc looked down at the cold, dark contents of the cup. "The abscess in his hand was massive. I've never seen anything quite like it. We were able to get it cleaned and drained and thankfully there was no evidence if gangrene. Now all we can do is wait and see how he responds to the antibiotics."

Steve prayed that the worst was now over. "So, Danno's going to be okay?"

"He's still very weak, Steve and we're going to have to watch him closely to ensure the abscess doesn't reform, but at least now he has a chance. Hopefully we removed whatever was causing the abscess in the first place. It will take about twenty-four hours for the antibiotics to take effect. We'll know more after that."

A twinge of fear mixed with disappointment. "So, he's not completely out of danger?"

Doc shook his head. "Not yet."

Steve looked down at his hands, remembering how grotesquely swollen Danny's was before he went into surgery. "He could still lose his hand?"

Doc sighed as he scanned the concerned faces that surrounded him. "Yes, it's still a possibility, but let's see how he responds to the antibiotics. Right now, its touch and go, and Danny's survival is what's most important."

The new information left him feeling anxious and uncertain. "Can I see him?"

Rising from his seat, Doc patted Steve on the shoulder, "He's in recovery right now. As soon as he's settled in ICU, I'll take you up."

Steve looked solemnly at the familiar faces that surrounded him. "Thanks Doc."

OOOOOOO

Steve entered the ICU room first and found himself hesitating at the foot of the bed as he studied the pale, still occupant. Danny was back on the dialysis machine to take the strain off of his compromised kidneys. An oxygen mask covered the lower part of his face and a heart monitor beeped quietly next to the bed as the clear contents of three IV bags worked their way to the line inserted in his neck. His right arm was still badly swollen. The infected hand, heavily wrapped in clean, white bandages, rested on a pillow.

Approaching the bed Steve placed his hand on the younger man's left arm, careful not to disturb the various IV lines, and concerned at how cold the skin still felt. "I'm here, Danno. The infection is out, and everything is going to be okay. Chin and Kono and Jenny are here too, and when they're done, I'll be right back here with you." Squeezing the cool arm, he reluctantly left, allowing the others a brief visit.

OOOOOOO

Time passed slowly as Steve maintained his bedside vigil. Day blended into night then back to the first pale hint of day again. Nurses came and went frequently as they checked on the patient. Doc had warned him that Danno would probably not awaken for some time. He was weak and his body severely stressed as it continued to fight the infection.

Tired of pacing, Steve dropped into the chair next to the bed and drifted off into an uncomfortable, but much needed sleep, his hand remaining on his aikane's arm, serving as a source of comfort for both. Sometime later he was instantly awakened by a slight movement under his hand. Lowering the bed rail to get closer, he picked up the cool hand and sat on the edge of the bed, softly encouraging his officer to open his eyes. "Danno. Danno. Can you hear me? Open your eyes and look at me, Aikane."

Danny shifted slightly and took a deeper breath as his eyes slowly blinked open. Steve leaned forward and put one hand on top of Danny's head, smoothing back the sandy curls, unsure whether to laugh or cry in relief as the tired blue eyes met his.

Wincing as he moved his right arm, Danny's foggy brain seemed to remember his circumstances. "I'm sorry." The whispered voice was barely audible under the oxygen mask.

Steve stared at him in surprise. "Sorry for what, Danny? You didn't do anything wrong."

Danny's eyes searched his as he licked his dry lips and took a deeper breath, "I thought…I thought…it was…just…just a bee…sting. I'm sorry."

Danny's eyes slid closed and Steve squeezed the hand he now held tightly in both of his. "It's okay, Danno, just rest. Everything is going to be fine."

Steve laid the back of his hand against Danny's slightly flushed cheek. It was warm as though he was running a fever, but not too bad and thankfully not icy cold like it had been before the surgery. He glanced at his watch. Doc should be along pretty soon and let him know how his kaikaina was doing.

A moment later a nurse came in to check the patient and Steve stood back from the bed, watching her as she checked vital signs, IV's and the dialysis machine. Assured that everything was as it should be, the nurse wished Steve a good morning before she disappeared out the door to continue her morning rounds.

Stretching and walking over next to the bed, Steve cautiously placed his fingers on Danny's right arm. It was still quite warm to the touch. The swelling may have gone down some, but it was hard to tell. Thankfully the angry red spider-web lines of blood poisoning had begun to fade. Heavily bandaged, the hand was surrounded by a soft, protective pillow. Danny's right hand. Would there be any permanent damage? Danny was a sharpshooter and a demolitions expert. Shaking his head, he refused to even consider the possibilities.

He turned as the door swung open and Doc entered carrying two cups of coffee. "Good morning, Steve. Sleep well?"

Steve accepted the steaming cup and took a sip, grateful to have something to energize his tired body. "Thanks, Doc and yeah, I slept just fine."

Doc chuckled as he turned his attention to the young man in the bed, "I'll bet you did."

After reading the nurses' notes, he carefully checked the patient before gently unwrapping the bandaged hand. Steve peered over Doc's shoulder, unsure if he actually wanted to see, but needing to do so just the same. The hand was still swollen, but nothing like it had been before the surgery. The black stitches traveled on an angle from below the index finger nearly to the wrist, and Doc palpated the area lightly before he looked up and smiled. "The antibiotics seem to be working. It's looking good so far, Steve."

McGarrett couldn't contain his relief or the smile that lit up his tired face, "That's great news, Doc!"

Doc began to gently re-wrap the hand. "As soon as he's a little stronger we'll take him off the dialysis."

Steve nodded as he looked at the machine that shared his friend's blood. "Do you know how long that will be?"

Placing the re-bandaged hand back onto the soft pillow Doc sat back and studied his patient, "Probably within the next twenty-four hours. He will still need to be monitored after the dialysis is done until his kidneys are functioning normally." Doc shook his head and glanced at the lead detective before he returned his attention to the sleeping man in the bed. "It was close this time Steve, too close, we almost lost him. If it came down to a choice between his life and having to amputate his hand, I wouldn't have hesitated…even if it did mean the loss of his career…"

McGarrett squeezed the older man's shoulder. "I know Doc, and I would have supported your decision all the way. I'm just glad that decision never had to be made. "

Bergman swallowed hard and brushed away an errant tear before he cleared his throat noisily and growled. "Well, this young man has kept me away from my other patients long enough. Just don't stay too long, you have crimes to solve, detective." Tilting his head in danny's direction, he added, "And he needs his rest!"

Steve smiled as he watched the crusty coroner leave the room before he turned back and gently placed his hand on the top of the head of his sleeping friend, "Doc's right, Danno," he whispered, "This was too close, Aikane! Too close!" He remained standing there for several more minutes unwilling to leave, needing the contact as reassurance. Reluctantly, he withdrew his hand and whispered, "Bergman's also right about me having crimes to solve. I better get back to the palace before Chin gets used to my office. Rest Danno, and I promise I will be back later."

A soft snore answered his promise as he turned and left the room. Stopping at the door for a moment, he glanced back affectionately at his kaikaina before turning and heading to the elevator.

OOOOOOO

Sitting up higher in the bed and trying to hide the wince as he moved his bandaged hand, Danny hoped he could persuade the doctor to see his side of things, "But Doc..."

"Forget it young man. You've taken us all on a rough ride and you aren't going anywhere until I say so!" Doc's manner was resolute, and it was clear he would not be swayed. The hint of amusement that crossed the face of the tall, dark haired man that stood beside him was no more encouraging.

Stepping closer to the bed Steve looked into the pleading eyes of his young officer, knowing how much he hated to be in the hospital, but also agreeing that Doc was right. Danno still looked pale and weak and they weren't going to take any chances.

"Steve, please, I've been here forever. I was right in the middle of investigating those jewelry store heists."

"Danno, you only had surgery on your hand three days ago and you have only been taken off the dialysis machine forty-eight hours ago!" Steve brushed his fingers lightly against the white bandages that swathed the damaged hand and smiled gently, "Besides, you can't even write yet. What do you think you could accomplish at the office?"

Perceiving a possible chink in the amour, Danny hoped he could be convincing, "I can go to HPD and run those two names I got the other day...Ritter and Lalama..."

"No need, kaikaina." Kono's voice interrupted as he and Chin pushed through the door. "We already got everything you need."

Seeing the look of dismay cross Danny's face at the unexpected news, Steve struggled to hide his amusement as he addressed his two detectives. "So, what do you have, gentlemen?"

Flipping open his black leather notebook, Kono glanced over the already-memorized information. "Kewa Lalama, M/Hawaiian/35. Everything on him is local, nothin' outa DOJ or NCIC. Small time crook. No particular talent just can't stay outta trouble. Been in an' outta county a buncha times over the last fourteen years. Always has a warrant for somethin' so scoopin' him up was easy. He buddied up a few months ago with a guy from the mainland, Ronald Ritter, M/W/37. He's a bit more interesting. Nothin' local or DOJ on him, but we got a hit outta NCIC for interstate trafficking of stolen property. We were able to match him on a near-miss under an AKA of Donald Sutter." Pausing, he turned and smiled at Chin, "Da big guy caught that one."

Chin shifted uncomfortably, "Lalama mentioned that Ritter had a tattoo, and the NCIC hit indicated that Sutter just happened to have the same tattoo."

"So," Kono continued, "Ritter turns out to be the contact man for the fence on the mainland. His MO is pretty solid. He picks a city...any city...he's been all over the country, picks a local bumpkin to help him out, and starts hittin' jewelry stores. He pulls the stones from the settings and mails them out to the fence the same day. The settings are pounded into pulp and mailed separately, generally the same day as well, so nothin' is ever in his possession for more than a few hours. Loose gems are virtually impossible to identify and tracin' it back to him is practically impossible. Ritter skipped off the rock before we were able to ID him, but we have an extradition warrant out on him through NCIC. Add that to the one already in the system, and someone is going to grab him real quick. The airlines have already been notified, as have all local agencies on the West Coast. Ritter will be able to name the fence, and the fence will be able to name the distributor." Kono snapped the notebook shut. "That should tie it up, Boss."

"Good job, gentlemen! There, Danno..." He turned back toward the bed, but the original recipient of the information was sound asleep. Exchanging glances, the three detectives smiled as Steve reached down and pulled the sheet a little higher on his protégé. Motioning the others toward the door, Steve turned back and smiled fondly at the figure in the bed, "Sleep well, Aikane. I'll see you tomorrow."

OOOOOOO

"Steve!" Danny smiled, using his left hand to push himself up higher in the bed, "So are you gonna spring me today? Please? I'm going crazy."

Leaning on the bed rail, Steve studied the hopeful face of his officer. His color was a little better than it had been yesterday, and his right arm looked closer to normal. It was hard to tell about his hand as it was still snug in the white bandages. "We'll see what Doc has to say when he comes in."

"Please, Steve. It's been days. I feel fine."

"I think you feel better, but you aren't fine yet." Doc interjected as he pushed through the door ignoring the look of dismay that appeared on the patient's face.

"But Doc…"

"Don't 'But Doc' me, young man, I know what condition you're in." He gently picked up the wrapped hand and began removing the bandages, "So let's have a look at this and see how it's doing."

Steve stepped closer, eyeing the line of black stitches. "It looks almost like a hand again."

Doc gently palpated the palm and checked the stitches. "Wiggle your fingers for me, son."

Danny slowly moved his fingers and opened and closed his hand as much as the stitches would allow.

"So how does it feel?"

Danny continued the hand movements as much as he could, but the stitches and residual pain and swelling continued to limit his mobility. "Not bad, a little stiff and sore but nothing major."

Doc began re-bandaging the hand. "We'll take those stitches out in a few days."

Danny looked horrified. "Doc, please don't tell me I have to stay here until the stitches come out. I promise I'll do whatever you say, but please let me go home." Turning to his ally he continued his pleas, "Steve, tell him. Please. I'm okay to go home."

Steve raised an eyebrow at Doc's grunt of annoyance. "Well, Doc? It's up to you."

Taking McGarrett by the arm, and ignoring the patient entirely, Doc pushed him lightly toward the door. "Let's talk."

Aware that Danny was watching them closely, Bergman lowered his voice, "Look, Steve…"

In a totally unusual gesture, McGarrett held his hands up in surrender, "I'm not going to argue with you, Doc. I know how sick he's been, so whatever you say is what he'll do."

Doc stared at the lead detective, placated and more than a little surprised, "Well, Steve, I'm…uh…glad you feel that way. Here's the way it is, Danny's body is still recovering from the infection. His kidney function is mostly back to normal…emphasis on mostly. I know he's feeling better but he's weak and needs some recovery time. I'd like to keep him here for another week only because I know he'll rest. If I send him home, we both know that won't happen."

"He can stay with me, Doc. I'll make sure he rests."

Doc eyed the younger man suspiciously, "Do you promise? Rest doesn't mean he works on cases from your apartment. Rest means he stays in bed and rests."

Steve solemnly held his right hand up. "I promise."

"He also needs strict management to ensure that he takes all his medication. I can't emphasize this enough, Steve…One missed dose of antibiotics could undo all the hard work we have done."

"I'll make sure Doc, I promise, I don't want to go through this again!" Steve answered as a cold shiver of fear rippled through his soul and he glanced at his eagerly waiting kaikaina who was watching them.

Sighing loudly, Doc nodded his agreement before turning to fix the budding young escape artist in a no-nonsense glare. "All right Danny, you win. I'll release you into Steve's care." The young detective gave a cheer, but his excitement was short-lived as Bergman continued, "But only under the agreement that you continue with total bed rest and there is to be NO police work or else I will readmit you!"

A quick glance at Steve warned Danny that no argument to Bergman's orders would be tolerated and he solemnly nodded his reluctant agreement. "Okay Doc, bed rest and no work. I promise. So, when can I go?"

"We need the bed for patients who know how to be patients, so you can go as soon as I remove your drip and sign the paperwork. But remember, Danny!"

"I know Doc…bed rest." Danny grinned excitedly.

OOOOOOO

"Thanks Steve, this is great." Danny enthused as his left hand awkwardly twisted the noodles around the fork.

Sitting across the table from his recuperating detective, Steve stuck the chopsticks into the white take-out container of chow mein. "Glad you're enjoying it, Danno."

Swallowing the noodles Danny looked hopefully at his boss, "So Steve, did you bring home any cases you need me to look over?"

Steve paused, his chopsticks halfway to his mouth. "No, Danno. I promised Doc that you would rest and that's just what you're going to do."

"But, Steve, it's been three days..."

"That's right, and in four more you get the stitches out. We'll see what Doc has to say then, but until that time you're following his orders and I don't want to hear any more about it."

Danny sighed in resignation as he once again began poking at the noodles, prompting his boss to take the fork, twist the noodles around it then hand it back to him. "Eat." He ordered.

In actuality, Steve hadn't really seen much of his detective since he'd brought him home from the hospital. Despite Danny's assurances that he was fine, Steve knew otherwise. When he left for work in the morning, Danny was asleep. When he stopped by at lunchtime to make sure Danny took his pills and had something to eat, he had to wake him up. This was the first evening Danny had eaten at the table, the two previous nights he had been served his dinner in bed. He sighed, he was glad Danno was feeling better, but the better he felt, the more difficult it would be to make him follow Doc's instructions.

The next four days dragged by for the young detective. His boss was immoveable about bringing home any case files for him to read, and his complaints that he was so bored all he did was sleep received nothing from the dark-haired detective but a small smile of triumph.

OOOOOOO

The blue eyes blinked sleepily at the chipper greeting. "Good morning, Aikane, time to get dressed. You don't want to be late."

Danny smiled as the door softly closed. Finally! Finally, he was getting the stitches out of his hand. Tossing back the covers, he dressed as quickly as he could manage, the smell of bacon and eggs greeting him as he entered the kitchen. He had recovered enough flexibility in his hand that now, with a little effort, he could hold a fork, which made his life a lot better. For the first time in he didn't know when, he was actually looking forward to seeing Doc.

OOOOOOO

"This might sting a little," Doc warned as he snipped the first of the many stitches.

Danny winced and turned away, not really wanting to watch as Steve stood behind him keeping a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"All done," Doc announced a moment later. "How does it feel?"

Danny wiggled his fingers, opening and closing his hand as he looked at the deep purplish-red line that bisected his hand. "Feels fine," he smiled.

"All right, young man. You can go back to work…"

"Great, Doc, thanks!"

"…light duty only…"

"But Doc!"

"Light duty only for another week to give your hand more time to heal. There was a lot of damage on the inside and you can't rush it." Crossing his arms resolutely, he looked at both detectives. "Otherwise you can just stay home for another week. Take it or leave it."

Anything was better than sitting at home. "We'll take it!" Danny answered instantly, then glanced toward his boss, "Won't we, Steve?"

Steve smiled and squeezed Dan's shoulder, "Yes, we'll take it."

Doc stood up and studied his patient one more time, "Danny, everything else is looking good. How do you feel?"

The blue eyes sparkled with the enthusiastic reply, "I feel great!"

"Okay then, I'll get back to my other customers and let you two get back to work."

Danny was already heading for the door. "Thanks, Doc."

Steve stopped for a moment, watching his young detective disappear out the door, before he turned and met Doc's eyes. "He has no idea how close it came. Thanks, Doc."

Doc patted the lead detective on the shoulder, "Any time."

OOOOOOOO

Steve pulled the black Mercury into its parking space at the palace as Danny anxiously unsnapped his seat belt and reached for the door handle. He was stopped by Steve's hand as it lightly squeezed the back of his neck. "Danno, promise me that the next time you are stung, bitten, scratched or otherwise damaged, you will let me know immediately."

Danny gave his trademark smile and held up his scarred right hand, "I promise."

Pau


End file.
